Discovered
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Renji visits Ichigo in his room for some fun. What happens when Ichigo's dad walks by on his way to the bathroom? One Shot rated M YAOI don't like dont read!


Discovered

Rated: Mature 17 +

Warning: Gay sexual interactions don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime BLEACH

Renji X Ichigo YAOI

Ichigo was alone in his bedroom, he had laid out on his bed staring at the ceiling. Rukia was out with Orihime and Tatsuki so Ichigo was all alone. He was startled by a knock on his window, sitting up he saw none other than Renji, in his gigai standing on the window sill. Renji let himself in as Ichigo rolled over onto his stomach.

"What do you want?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Renji asked taking off his shoes and climbing into the bed next to Ichigo.

"I'm mad at you, go away." Ichigo said, playfully hiding his face in a pillow. Renji grabbed him by the waist and rolled him over and then straddled him holding his wrists to the bed.

"What are you mad at me for now?" Renji asked smiling.

"You left early Saturday." Ichigo explained "You were only here for half an hour."

"I know." Renji sighed "I said I was sorry" Ichigo nodded as he looked Renji over he looked hot...he wore baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt that revealed his many tattoo's. Before Ichigo could really get a hold of himself Renji was pressing lightly against him. Kissing him lightly and running his hand down his side. Ichigo started to kiss him back excitedly and Renji knotted his fingers lightly into Ichigo's hair. Ichigo let out a soft moan and Renji pulled away grinning.

"You can never stay mad at me." Renji whispered

"Your point?" Ichigo returned Renji's grin. Renji's lips drifted back to Ichigo's and soon clothes were falling to the floor. The room filled with heated moans, panting and gasps as Renji prepared Ichigo with lube from under the mattress.

"Ichigo, is your door locked?"

"No," Ichigo struggled with words. "but don't worry about I everyone is dead asleep anyway." Renji shrugged and started to push himself into Ichigo Kissing him deeply as he did. Ichigo started to moan as Renji thrust into him just as Isshin, Ichigo's father was walking back to bed from the bathroom. Hearing the odd sounds coming from his son's bedroom he moved closer.

"mmmh, Renji,ahhh, harder" Isshin looked at the door curiously before pushing his ear to the door to hear Renji's panted response.

"I can only go so fast Ichigo, you're getting impatient maybe I should make you wait."

"N...no, Renji please...just...ahhh" Now Isshin was really curious, could his son really be having sex with a soul reaper lieutenant? A male lieutenant at that...although a very good looking one Isshin would admit. It was inevitable, Isshin's curiosity got the better of him and he opened his son's door just a crack.

Isshin stared at the scene before him. Ichigo was laying against the pillows his shirt and a bandanna latching him to the bed frame. His face was red and contorted in pleasure, his legs latched over Renji's shoulders. Renji's hands were digging into Ichigo's hips as he thrust wildly his back gleaming with sweat and his hair down plastering itself to his skin. Isshin watched as they came in gasps and yells. Renji collapsed on top of Ichigo for a moment and then sat up to release Ichigo's hands. As soon as his hands were free Ichigo grabbed Renji and locked their lips together. The kiss was one that even from where Isshin sat he could tell it was full of love and passion, it melted his heart. Isshin had every intention of closing the door and walking away now ashamed of taking their privacy and now wanting to give them some of it back but at that moment Renji spoke.

"Ichigo, we've been discovered."

"What do ya mean?"

"Your dad is at the door, I told ya to lock it."

"Ok dad come on out and yell at me."

"I'm not going to yell at you." Isshin said pushing the door open more and leaning against the door frame. "i'm going to congratulate you. You've found someone who you're really in love with and loves you back. Its a rare find now a days."

"um...thanks dad, I didn't expect that outta you."

"yeah well...i'm going back to bed." Isshin said nervously "night you two"

"night" they echoed

"well, that was..." Ichigo stopped at a loss for an adjective.

"interesting?" Renji suggested

"I was thinking, nice of him, to congratulate me I mean."

"yeah well, ponder it tomorrow. Let's go to sleep." Renji pulled the blanket up over his head.

"yeah, okay" Ichigo turned off his desk lamp,the only source of light in the room and cuddled up to Renji's chest falling to sleep almost instantly.

THE END


End file.
